No Doubts
by burning-atmosphere
Summary: "He loved her and he had no doubts about that." Makorra, fluff and happiness.


Hey. I wrote something again. I don't know what it is. But I hope you enjoy it, if you didn't don't leave hate. That's not cool.

Wrote this based with two amazing sings in mind:

Kiss Me and Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran

* * *

He loved her and he had no doubts about that.

He cared about her immensely, if that wasn't already obviously. He would do anything for her, give up everything for her. But falling in love with someone took time. Time to have moments together. He wanted all that; the smiles across the room, the soft touches of her hand against his, the vulnerable look while she slept. He yearned for it more than he had expected.

The kiss they shared was fantastic. It was full of the feelings that had built up for months, but that was only a prelude to the next chapter of them.

Mako and Bolin had moved back into the attic in the newly finished Arena and Toza had welcomed them back with open arms. Korra came over frequently, splitting her time between mastering airbending and him. She had dealt with the Equalists, but finding their leader was a fraud put a damper on the movement. There were still uprisings, but no one was as bad as Amon had been. Or Noatak as he'd been born.

Tonight she had promised him a whole night to themselves. She'd finished her training for the day and planned to take a day off just for him. In the redone attic, he and Bolin finally had their own rooms, so Korra didn't feel as weird staying over at night. She'd only done it a few times because it had been so weird waking up with Bolin a few doors down, but Bolin had been staying over at the Sato mansion to "make sure Asami was doing okay." Mako didn't care in the least bit about that though, his mind was constantly consumed with Korra.

The thought of her not having to rush out the window as soon as he awoke was a dream come true. He might actually get to enjoy the morning with her. He'd always imagined waking up to her, giving her soft kisses, laying in bed all day, and making breakfast together; despite the fact that she could never cook an egg without lighting the attic on fire. But that was part of the reason Mako found her absolutely adorable.

When she showed up that night carrying noodles and dumplings from his favorite place, he couldn't help but grab up her in a tight hug. She giggled and kissed his cheek before diving into the dinner. They made chit chat and laughed over old stupid stories. They talked about pro-bending and the latest Avatar thing Korra had to do, but mostly they ate. Korra really loved eating.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Korra asked as she tossed the cartons away. She was always go, go, go. It was hard for him to ever catch her long enough to even kiss her or let alone talk for a long time. Even when she had stayed over before, until the last second before her eyes closed she would be fighting it. She'd run around or be playing with whatever she could get her hands on: his scarf, his shirt, his hair, or any of his stuff really. She just couldn't sit still, which was probably the reason she'd struggled so much with meditating. Although since she'd reached the Avatar State with ease, she'd been much better at it. "We coooulld go on a walk or go spar orrr go-"

"Can we just stay in tonight? I just wanna spend time with you," Mako said honestly, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Her back pressed against his chest and she leaned her head back to grin at him making his heart swell. She moaned as his kiss went from her face to her exposed neck. He let his lips just brush the hollow her neck making her shiver, causing he tightened his grip to let his warmth spread across her skin. He hesitated before making his attack on the column of her neck. Her smooth skin was just crying out to be marked by him. She squeaked a bit as he began the process.

"Mine," he stated as he pulled away to capture her lips again. He had enough of kissing her over her shoulder so he quickly spun her around to he could give her a proper kiss. She groaned and leaned into him hungrily. He smiled knowing he could get such a reaction out of her. He started to take steps toward his room and with his arms around her waist he began to drag her with him.

"Are you trying to get me in bed with you?" Korra asked jokingly, but before she could do anything about it, he fell backwards onto his bed and she fell on top of him. She laughed, but Mako simply grinned.

"Korra, you've slept in my bed before."

"You know that's not what I meant." He shook his head, turned, and pulled her against his side. She fit with him perfectly. Her head and hand laid on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her waist, his upper self leaning against the pillows and backboard.

"I'm not wanting anything other than to lay here with you and enjoy being together." Mako stated simply. He felt no need for long mushy explanations or flirty games right now. After all they'd been through he didn't want any beating around the bush. When he told Korra he loved her, his intent had been clear. He only wished to be with her.

"Who knew that jerk I met, what, half a year ago? Would end up asking me to cuddle with him all night?" Korra asked looking up at him with her deep cerulean eyes. She smiled softly scooting as close as she could to his body. The wind from his open window blew a little stronger than she liked, but Mako was the best heater she could ask for. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

He'd been a jerk. More than he'd been kind, he'd treated her like complete crap. He knew that. He'd apologized profusely about it. She'd been too kind. Korra simply said that it was okay. That all that mattered now was the present. He didn't deserve her. He shouldn't have been allowed to fall in love with her, she was much too good.

"Shhh," he said, chuckling as she leaned up to steal a kiss. She yawned laying her head back down, but he scooted them up enough so he could pull the sheet over them. Korra whined as they rearranged themselves back to where they'd been, but as Mako looked down Korra's usually wide open eyes were closing. "Hey, wait."

"Hmm?" She inquired without opening her eyes. She could hear his heartbeat start to increase a little.

"Korra, I'm in love with you," he said quietly.

He hoped she understood what he meant. He loved her. He loved her a lot, but this. He needed to be in love with her too. He loved Bolin and in a lot of ways he loved Asami. But he'd never been in love with Asami. With Korra though, he'd always felt both loves, but suppressed them. He didn't want to love her at first and he hated the thought that he could love the crazy impulsive girl in front of him. But when Tarrlock took her, he knew. He knew with every part of him that he loved her. He needed to protect her, to make sure she was okay. Things that he'd only ever felt for people he loved. He'd probably be in love with her that long too, but it was all just coming to him. Holding her close, watching her eyelashes flutter against his neck, it was driving him crazy. He had to tell her. He needed for her to know.

"You better," she said sitting up now. She smiled at him, her eyes practically sparking. "Because I know I'm in love with you and you gotta deal with it."

Mako exhaled. His eyes flittered between hers and as much as he loved staring at her eyes, the urge to kiss her was too much. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her. He pulled her face against his. The kisses began innocent, full of love and happiness, but they didn't take long to become hot and lustful. She was soon straddling him, taking dominance of their little make out session. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they traced his taut chest. The reached the edge of his shirt and before she knew otherwise, she was tugging it off his body. He groaned as her fingertips trailed across his stomach and up to his shoulders.

"You need to change for bed anyway," she said smiling, as if he needed a reason for her to remove his shirt. He pulled her back down to shower her in kisses. He loved her taste, her smell, her soft skin. Soon she took back control intent on working on her own mark on his neck to match hers. Mako groaned at the sensation. He would never get enough of it. He wanted to be drown in her all the time.

He could imagine them getting their own place, getting to settle down together. Of course he wanted to marry Korra. Not right away, but he'd thought about it. He'd looked at the pendant that Senna wore and imagined making one for Korra. He'd be able to used his firebending and lightbending to make different effects and designs on it. He'd thought about it even more when they'd gone to the beach and he'd found a perfect stone to be the pendant, but he didn't want to rush things. They hadn't even fully been together yet. They had all the time in the world. He had no obligations anymore. He told Korra that he'd go anywhere that she needed too. On a recent trip to the Fire Nation, he'd come along and kept her sane during all the long meetings and dinner parties.

His thoughts were broken by Korra's yawn as she pulled away from his neck. She was tired. He shouldn't have been keeping her up after all the training, but she was just so kissable. He pressed his lips against her forehead gently before untangling himself from her. He quickly pulled out a pair of his shorts and his old workout shirt that she loved to wear when she slept over. She took them without a word and pulled them, slipping off her too heavy pants and tank top. She took him in as he changed into his own sleeping shorts.

He climbed back into his, sometimes too small, bed and tucked her right back in. She needed the rest. She undid her hair ties and beads that usually held her hair and as she shook out her hair, he gaped at her beauty. He loved the way she flicked the hair off her shoulders. It would flow down her back and tickle his face at night, but he loved the soft strands against in his hands and brushing his arms. Her big eyes gleamed at him once more before she laid back down against him and close her heavy lids. She kissed him once more and whispered a good night and I love you before closing her eyes. He returned the good night and the I love you, but Mako was still very much awake.

He wanted to fall asleep. He tried for what seemed like an hour. He wanted to sleep so he could wake up to the morning with her. He couldn't wait to see her groggy and drooling on his pillows. He could picture her rubbing the sleep from her eyes and hair being wild and tangled. He soon fell asleep to all his thoughts of Korra and her light breathing near his ear.

When he woke up and rolled over, he was expecting to find Korra next to him. But when his wandering hands came up empty he shot up immediately. His thoughts jumped to the worse: Equalists attack, Avatar State mishap, serial killers, kidnappers. But then he heard the radio in the kitchen.

"Well there went that whole waking up with her plan," he muttered before dragging himself downstairs. That's all he'd been hoping for the last few days. To spend time with Korra, wrapped in his sheets, talking about everything and anything. She'd probably run off to train and he'd find some note downstairs with Bolin making more food than he could eat.

He came off the ladder to see Korra, standing in his too big shirt, nothing else cooking breakfast and with no hint of burning in the air. She danced around and sang along with the song. He took a couple moments to just take her in. She hadn't noticed him or even heard him for that matter. She was all to consumed in singing and flipping pancakes. But when he laughed as the pancake she flipped landed on the floor, their eyes met causing them both to blush.

Korra turned to find Mako in all his glory. His hair was standing at all different ends and he still had no shirt, which she enjoyed quite a bit. He stood silently leaning against the ladder, his arms crossed. She smiled slightly at the site before frowning, "I thought we could have breakfast in bed, but you woke up too soon!"

He laughed, he'd ruined her plans. She danced over to him dropping the spatula and took his hand spinning him. He played along dancing her across the kitchen. He'd never been so happy. Korra would never be what he planned. She'd never do exactly what he thought she would. That was who she was. She was crazy and unexpected and absolutely ridiculous sometimes. She was impulsive and didn't sit still. She was much too busy and much too good for him.

But

He loved her and he had no doubts about that.

* * *

Reviews are the best feeling in the world. Kind of the feeling Mako gets with Korra?

Haha, thanks hope you liked it.

Love,

Rachel


End file.
